


What Was The Reason?

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tweek and Craig are in a happy relationship for more than 4 years, after Tweek confessed his love for the other in the first year of high school. Happy relationship... that's how Tweek described it, but everything changed drastically after he opened Craig's bedroom door to find Craig cheating on him. With a girl.Trigger warnings: Cussing, cheating, cutting, depression, explicit sex, suicidal thoughts, violenceAll characters are from the TV series "South Park".
Relationships: Craig Tucker & Tweek Tweak, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger, Token Black/Clyde Donovan
Comments: 24
Kudos: 96





	1. Discoveries

_It should've been the best day of our year, a happy day, filled with kissing and cuddling. Why did it have to be that exact day?_

I stood in front of Craig's house. It was evening and I just wanted to spend our anniversary alone with my significant other, Craig. _Craig_... I could never be tired of saying his name.

I rang the bell and after a few minutes, his little sister opened the door. Odd, where was Craig then? Probably still preparing my present. I just couldn't hold back from smiling at the thought. Tricia was on her phone, as usual. She glanced at me, and from her eyes, it seemed like she, for some reason, felt pity for me.

I greeted her and came in, taking off my shoes. I briskly ran up the stairs towards the bedrooms. I was very eager to see Craig's reaction to the brand new telescope I bought him. It cost me all my savings, the reaction better be priceless!

I slowed myself down as I heard slapping sounds coming from the room. I decided to inspect the sounds more instead of just busting in the room. I could hear groans and moans and whines? The sounds seem to be coming from a female to be precise. Nothing bad could have been happening, right? It was our anniversary... Everything needs and should be perfect.

I put my hand on the door handle and pushed down lightly, opening the door. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Craig... Craig was standing on the side of his bed... _our bed_ and he was... having sexual intercourse with a blonde girl that was resting herself on _my side_ of the bed. I gasped and slapped my mouth with both my hands, tears quickly starting falling down my eyes. When Craig turned around, our eyes met. He was completely apathetic. He looked down at the box on my hands with the telescope inside it. I slammed the room's door behind me and ran downstairs, almost tripping and falling down the stairs. _No, this could not be happening, maybe it was just a dream?_

I put my shoes on and out of the house I was. The sudden cold temperature dried my wet cheeks. They were boiling. I looked down at the barely wrapped telescope box, I tried my best to make it fancier, even after spending forty dollars more on the packaging paper. I put my heart into it... and now it's all wrinkled and ripped, just like my heart. My vision started to get blurry as I got down on the sidewalk. I refused to wipe my tears off and I looked utterly disgusting and devastated.

I ran back to my house, luckily my parents were still working at the cafe. I unlocked the door to a completely dark house and just ran upstairs, into my room. I didn't bother to turn on the lights and I just made myself fall onto my bed. I dropped the box on the side. I smudged my face on my bed and cried more for a long time. Who knows? Maybe for 2 hours...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: THANK YOU FOR READING! This is my first ever fanfiction I wrote so I hope you guys liked the first chapter. Sorry if it's quite short, I'm still quite an amateur. The story will be updated circa every week, but I'm not sure because I have a lot of school work to do at the moment. Please, please, please leave a comment with feedback and what you would want to see next! Thank you again and see you next chapter!
> 
> A/N 2: There will be more description of everything since it looks too rushed the next chapter! Sorry about that and I didn't want to edit the first chapter after publishing it since it would become too messy!


	2. Researches

I sat up, my eyes were swollen. It was only 7 PM but the room was completely dark. I patted my hands on the bed's soft blanket, trying to find my phone. I picked it up and turned it on, a bright light blinding me. The first thing I do is go on Craig's account on Facebook. He still had the old picture of him and I at Stark's Pond set as his profile picture. What a cunt.

I checked on the posts he liked recently, and guess what, there she was. Pictures of that skimpy blond girl everywhere, you could scroll for a good ten minutes and there'd still be pictures of her. Every picture either had her with ten pounds of makeup on or her exaggeratedly showing her breasts. All those pictures just made me more furious, I strengthened my grip of the phone and clenched my teeth. _How could Craig possibly do this to me? And with this girl?_

After a while, I saw that Kenny liked her posts too. Of course Kenny would. Kenny did follow a lot of profiles similar to this one, but what if he knew her? I decided to message him and get as much information as possible.

_**Tweek Tweak:** hey ken_

_**Kenny McCormick:** Hey? do you need anything? _

I paused. Some tears started falling from my eyes, again. My chest hurts so much...

_**Tweek Tweak:** do you know anything about this girl? [view profile] _

_**Kenny McCormick:** Oh her? she works at harbucks, met her yesterday when i was getting coffee with craig. _

Weird, Craig never liked coffee. And even if he did, he would've come to Tweek Bros...

_**Tweek Tweak:** is there anything else i should know? _

_**Kenny McCormick:** Uh, i guess she was kind of touchy and too friendly with him, but i'm sure she backed off when craig told him he was taken ;) _

Oh, Jesus, I couldn't take this anymore.

_**Tweek Tweak:** thanks kenny _

_**Kenny McCormick:** You're welcome? _

I closed my phone and laid down on my back, staring at the ceiling. I weirdly didn't cry as much as I expected to. What do I do now? _Should I tell Kenny?_

I woke up from the light of some random cars passing by. It was still night but I could see everything better thanks to the streetlights. I sat up, rubbing my eyes. I checked my phone and it was 12:03 AM, three minutes past our anniversary. I wondered what he would be doing right now. Probably in bed, naked, smoking besides that blond girl. Or asleep, arms wrapped around the female. _No. He should've been watching Red Racer with me. Or using his new telescope I gifted him, while I had my arms wrapped around him._

I stood up, not bothering to turn on the lights. I walked out of my room, onto the long hallway. I turned right and directed myself towards the farthest room, the bathroom.

I looked at myself in the mirror, turning the light switch up. Dark eye bags and way too messy hair. I grabbed my comb and tried to somehow fix it but nothing worked, nothing ever worked.

I heard keys rattling before the front door opened. My parents. They knew I was going to sleep over at Craig's and they couldn't find me like this! I looked around, my eyes fixing on the window. I could jump down and they wouldn't see me but I was on the second floor! I heard them starting to walk up the stairs. TOO MUCH PRESSURE.

I turned off the lights and jumped out of the window, trying not to break any bones or worse, die. Luckily, I fell on my back. A loud thud could be heard but hopefully, my parents didn't hear. I groaned at the pain my whole body was experiencing. I stood up, still struggling to not fall. I looked around, it was pitch black, snowing lightly and cold, very cold. _Where do I go now?_

 _Kenny._ He was the closest friend I had after Butters, but Butters' parents surely wouldn't let me in the house at midnight. I started to walk since I was freezing. It took me more than ten minutes to get there and my whole body was shaking like crazy. My eyes were blurry and I couldn't feel anything. I stood in front of the door and knocked faintly before my eyes closed. The last thing I remembered was a loud thud before I lost complete consciousness.

I was awakened by the sun rays peeking through the ripped curtains. I quickly realised I was not in my room, nor Craig's. Oh yeah, now I remembered. I rubbed my eyes and stretched myself. The bed was quite comfortable and the smell was nice. I turned to my left and saw a giant poster on the wall depicting a woman in swimsuits. I covered my eyes and screamed, my face turning bright red. The scream probably brought Kenny into the room, closing the door behind him. I turned around to face him and pointed at the poster, babbling.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that."

Kenny took the poster off the wall and rolled it up, putting it on the bedside table. He stood still, rubbing his neck and looking down at the floor. He then sighed and sat next to me.

"Is everything okay? I found you outside my front door, passed out."

Not a single word would come in my mind, I didn't know what to say.

"It was snowing really hard and thank God I was still awake. You could've died!"

"I'm sorry..." were the only words that came out of my mouth. I mumbled, thinking about what to say.

"What happened? Is everything okay?" he repeated.

Tears started to come out of my eyes and an ugly frown was on my face. Kenny pulled me towards him, making me rest my head on his chest. I cried, smudging my face on his shirt. "Everything's going to be okay Tweek. Just let it all out" Crying somehow made me feel better. Slowly, my tears started to dry and my crying started to weaken. I sat up again, rubbing my eyes and cheeks with my sleeve. I apologised profusely to Kenny as he had to go through everything. I just sighed after a long period of silence.

"Do you... maybe want to tell me what happened?"

I hesitated but I nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for everyone that is still reading this! Hope you liked the chapter! Sorry if it took so long, I just didn't know what to write until today.
> 
> A/N 2: Sorry guys if chapter 3 still isn't up! It should be by later today or tomorrow.


	3. Hanging Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to change up my writing style in the second half of the chapter, sorry if it's confusing! And sorry if the chapter's a little late, I had a block and didn't know what to write. But thanks for waiting and enjoy!

"That was fun..." She looked at Craig, trying to not complain about the smoke from the cigarette.

"So... When is next time?" She asked.

"There is no next time." I responded, inhaling the cigarette. I just couldn't look at her as she laid on Tweek's side of the bed.

"What do you mean "there is no next time"?" The girl turned around, quite shocked. "Didn't you enjoy it?"

"I told you it was a one-night thing, didn't I?" I rolled my eyes, quite annoyed by the female still insisting.

She groaned, dramatically. I felt her throwing the blanket away from her and standing up. "I can't believe you! You-"

She just grabbed her clothes and left, slamming the door behind her. I sighed as I blew smoke out of my mouth. I continued to stare at the glow in the dark stars Tweek helped me put on the ceiling. Thankfully my parents weren't at home at the time, probably out drinking with friends, trying to show off their practically crumbling relationship. I heard a knock on the door and quickly put on my boxers.

"It's open." I looked over at the door, not expecting Tricia to be there. She was glaring at me, with a disappointed look. Oh god, I knew what was going to happen. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want?" I asked her. She was still standing by the door, leaning towards the left.

"I can't believe you." She said in disgust.

"Already heard that somewhere..." I put out the cigarette and just placed it on the bedside table, not caring if it was going to stain. What did she want anyway? And when did she ever care?

She flipped me off. "Look, I'm not trying to be intrusive or whatever, but-"

"You are, right now." I interrupted her, flipping her off, too.

She groaned and started to come closer. "I'm only doing this because I care about Tweek. You know how much he needed you, and you break him like this? On your anniversary? Are you being serious?" She folded her arms.

"Look, our relationship is none of your business, so-"

"It is my business since I'm Tweek's friend and your little sister if you didn't forget that too." She sat down on the bed. "Tweek loved you and treated you like no one else ever did, and you pay him back like this?" She waited for a response from me, but I just stayed silent. "I had a little chat with him before. He bought that telescope you wanted so much when you saw it in the shop. It cost him all his savings, 400 hundred dollars."

"It's not my problem if he went all the way to waste his money on me-"

"He did it because he fucking loved you! Can't you get that?! I can't believe how selfish you are!" She stood up and stormed out of the room.

I sighed and just laid down. When did Tricia start being so annoying? Oh yeah, since she was born. I turned to face the wall and closed my eyes.

...

I woke up, hearing my phone buzzing like crazy. 15 new messages from "dickcormick". I unlocked my phone and checked whatever that dumbass wanted.

_**dickcormick:** Wow, you're an asshole_

_**dickcormick:** You really deserve to be alone for your whole life_

_**dickcormick:** Cunt_

_**dickcormick:** You don't deserve him_

And other very similar messages, reminding me of how bad of a person I am. Great, Tweek must've told him.

* * *

"That's how I ended up here... I'm sorry if I disturbed you in the middle of the night!" Tweek finally finished narrating what happened yesterday. It didn't go as bad as he thought it would. He did stop some times to weep, but other than that, it went great. 

"Wow, I knew he was a bitch, but not like that..." Kenny looked worried for him and very, very pissed. "And stop apologising, you did nothing wrong."

Tweek looked at Kenny grabbing his phone, he typed in it and put it back down. He then sighed and gave Tweek a sympathetic smile. "Hey, uh me and my group are going to hang out, wanna come with us?"

"GAH! Sure-"

He lent him a hand and helped him stand up. He was still a bit weak from yesterday, but thankfully he wasn't sick. They went down the stairs and quickly out of the house, with Kenny even pulling Tweek to go faster. He just followed him the whole walk without saying anything. Was Kenny annoyed by him? Did he do something wrong? All his thoughts were interrupted by Cartman.

"Hey, McCormick is finally here!"

Tweek looked up to see Cartman with Kyle, Stan and Wendy.

"Why did you bring the spaz?" Cartman added.

"Shut up, fatass!" Kyle yelled.

"Why don't you do it first, you fucking jew!"

And then they started to fight, but the two didn't really pay much attention to them. Tweek just stood behind Kenny, waiting for them to do whatever they had to do. Kenny looked at Tweek and back to the group of friends.

"Guys, can we just go before one of you two ends up in the hospital like last time?" Kenny stopped the two from fighting further. Stan and Wendy seemed to agree with Kenny, as they just walked over to him and waited. Tweek now was starting to question himself why he had accepted to come with Kenny instead of just going home. 

"Yeah. Whatever. I don't care." Cartman finally stopped, folding his arms. He looked kind of frightened by Kyle, somehow, even though he had more physical advantages than the redhead. He stood besides Kenny and huffed, glaring at Kyle. 

"Finally, thank you Kenny." Stan added, before starting to walk forwards. The others started to follow the couple right after; it was very awkward. At least no one mentioned Tweek again, and he was very thankful for that. 

The walk lasted 10 minutes-ish before they stopped. Tweek looked up to see that they were in front of a park. "Wait- You guys hang around here? Isn't this place supposed to be for kids? NGH-" He asked, looking at the few children playing near the slide.

"Yeah, but not many kids are around here anymore, so we decided to make it our hang out place." Kenny replied, stepping on the gravel of the playground. Tweek just followed him as he saw Stan and Wendy settling down on the picnic table, alongside Kyle, and Cartman sitting on the roundabout. Kenny began climbing the stairs to the little fort that had many slides connected to it. Tweek stopped at the foot of the stairs, looking up at the blonde male. "Come on, there's a lot of space up here." Kenny assured the other blonde. Tweek started climbing the stairs after a moment of thinking, reaching Kenny. He sat in front of him, back resting on the fence of the fort. "Don't you want to hang out with- NGH- your friends?" Tweek asked, worried that Kenny was up here only because Tweek came along. "Nah..." He looked down at Stan and Wendy cuddling, while Kyle just watched uncomfortably, and Cartman trying to push the roundabout.

"Stop!" Wendy shouted, giggling as Stan kissed her neck. "Why don't you guys just have sex on the bench?" Kyle asked, folding his arms and visibly annoyed being neglected by his best friend. Wendy and Stan laughed it off awkwardly as they sat back up and looking down at their laps. "Hey, guys! Come help me with this thing-" Cartman shouted, wheezing as he started to get tired. Kyle rolled his eyes and just rested his cheek on his hand, spacing out. "Guys!" Cartman shouted again after the three ignored him. He groaned and quickly went over the group on the table. "Are you guys deaf or something?" He sat down beside Kyle, breathing heavily, being ignored again as the couple continued to make out in public. "What is it with them?" Cartman looked over at Kyle, folding his arms. "Uh- What?" Kyle looked over at the male on his right. Cartman gave up and just rolled his eyes, facing the opposite side. Kyle furrowed his eyebrows, clearly getting annoyed that Cartman snapped him out of his thoughts for nothing. 

Tweek chuckled, looking at the group under them. Kenny stared at the male in front of him, unsatisfied for some reason. "W-What? Is there something on my face? Oh god!" Tweek noticed Kenny looking at him and flushed. "I don't know, I just think your reaction to this whole mess is... unusual for you, Tweek." Kenny fixed himself into a more comfortable position. "GAH! What do you mean?" Tweek's eyes widened at the response, clearly not expecting Kenny to bring up the subject again. "You know, I imagined you would still be crying in my room right now, but instead you look so unfazed by it all." Kenny raised an eyebrow. "Uhh... I just didn't want to make myself more miserable, you know? The thing happened, and uh... that's about it." The first phase, denial. "Tweek, I don't want to upset you or anything, but just so you know, if you need anything, I'm always here, got it?" Tweek nodded and just spaced out, glad he had a friend he could count on.

"I heard this new all-you-can-eat buffet that just opened down the street, wanna go check it out?" Cartman suggested. "Why are you always thinking about food, fatass? It's only 12 o'clock!" Kyle replied. "Shut up jew! I'm just hungry." Cartman mumbled. "I guess it's not a bad idea, right babe?" Wendy looked at Stan. "Yeah, why not?" He chuckled, kissing Wendy's hand. Kyle growled in annoyance. Meanwhile, Tweek and Kenny finally came down the fort. "Oh look! The fags finally finished making out!" Cartman pointed at the two blondes. "W-What?! We DID NOT make out!" Tweek quickly intervened, his cheeks turning light pink. "Yeah, the buffet's a great idea." Kenny added, acting like he didn't hear what Cartman said. "Yeah, let's go." Stan stood up with Wendy. They started directing themselves towards the building not too far away.

...

Tweek sat down right after Kenny. The waitress walked up to their table soon after. "I'll have a cola." Cartman almost demanded. "I'll just have water, the same for my boyfriend." Wendy smiled at the waitress and then at Stan. "Yeah whatever, I'll have water, too." Kyle said quickly, almost mumbling. Kenny passed but at the end, Tweek forced him to get something. "Alright, alright, I'll have cola, too." Tweek smiled. "I'll have coffee." The waitress looked at Tweek, making sure the male was being serious, before writing the order down. "I'll be right back with your drinks, meanwhile feel free to get something to eat!" The woman smiled and walked away. 

The first one to stand up was Cartman, who grabbed his plate and rushed himself towards the buffet area, which seemed full of delicious food. Then went Stan and Wendy, with Kyle behind them like if he was their servant or something. Kenny stood up, noticing Tweek didn't move an inch. "Uh, Tweek, you can go get food now, you know that, right?" Tweek looked up at Kenny. "Oh, I'm good, I don't feel like eating at the moment-" Tweek couldn't finish his sentence before Kenny pulled him up and practically ran towards the buffet. "W-Wait! I don't-" Tweek was once again interrupted. "You're going to pay anyways, just get some food instead of wasting your money." Kenny scolded Tweek.

In the end, Cartman had three plates full of food, Wendy had a plate of just plain salad and other veggies, Stan and Kyle had both only one plate, Tweek only had half of his plate filled with food and Kenny had two plates full of food. They chatted, mostly Cartman insulting everyone at the table, and finished after what seemed like an hour or so. They all parted ways at the entrance of the restaurant. Kenny insisted on walking Tweek home, and he just nodded.

...

"See you next time, then." Kenny waved at Tweek, starting to walk away. Tweek smiled and waved back, unlocking his house's door. He got in and sighed, a frown quickly appearing on his face. He walked up the stairs, into his room. He let himself slide down against the door, sitting on the floor. He grabbed his hair with his hands and pulled, it was a habit of his when he got nervous. _He was not okay._


	4. Habits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for being late for 2 DAYS. It's the last week of school for me so I have to study a lot of tests! There's not a lot happening in this chapter, but I promise that the next chapter will have way more progression! Enjoy!

Tweek looked up, his vision was starting to get foggy. Oh no, it couldn’t be happening right now. He tried to reach for anything so he could stand up but failed. He was squirming on the floor, trying desperately to grab the doorknob. The air became dense and he struggled to breathe more and more until he heard a notification. Everything that went through his mind just suddenly disappeared. He sat up, shakingly, and grabbed his phone. He turned it on and looked at the only notification on the bright screen. It was from Craig.

He immediately threw the phone across the room the moment he read the name. No, this was just making everything worse. But before he could fall down again and suffocate more, he ran to the bathroom. He locked the door behind him and stood at the entrance, analysing the room. He looked at the cabinet beside the mirror and threw it open, looking at the top shelf with orange prescription pill bottles. He looked at the caps and grabbed the third one, opening it. He grabbed two pills and quickly swallowed them, without water. 

It didn’t help. He started shaking more and looked at the only other thing on the shelf, a blade. It has been years since the last time he cut, and he didn’t want to do it again. But the temptation was too strong. He grabbed it, shaking violently, and brought it up to his wrist. He hesitated before lowering the blade and striking a slight cut. Blood quickly started to come out, dripping onto his pants and shirt. He cursed as he stroke another cut, and another, and another, until he suffered too much to count. He closed his eyes, tears streaming down his cheeks. The blood was already all over the floor and his clothes. Oh no, what if his parents arrived back home right now? What if they saw him in these conditions? He knew that they were going to call an ambulance that will take him to the hospital, which will take him to some kind of psych ward. He couldn’t let that happen!

Tweek was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts by his phone ringing. He barely got up, ignoring the almost dried blood on his clothes and went to answer the phone. It was his parents.

“Hello?” He put the phone by his ear, staring at the fresh cuts on his left wrist.

“Tweek sweetie, we were trying to call you all day! We went to Craig’s house and he said you weren’t there. Is everything okay?”

He stood silent before his mum spoke again.

“Anyways, your dad and I will be out of town for some shop affairs. Are you going to be alright alone for a week? We can send Craig down to you so you can feel safer!”

“I-I’m going to be fine! NGH- There’s no need to send Cra…” The name drifted away from his tongue.

“That’s good to hear! See you in a while, mummy and daddy love you! Bye!” As she hung up.

Tweek sighed as he threw his phone on the bed. He had to disinfect those cuts if he didn’t want infections soon, though it would hurt too much, so he gave up the idea for the moment. He exited my room and looked right across it, at the puddle of blood in the bathroom. He sighed and went to grab one of his old shirts. He threw it on the red patch and left it there, hoping it would cover everything, for now. He had to find a way to clean it, but not now. He went downstairs to make a pot of coffee. He turned the machine on and just sat at the counter. He stared at the notification on his phone before he heard banging at the entrance door. He turned around and quickly ran up in front of the door. He looked through the peephole, hoping it was not a murderer or a rapist, or maybe he did. Maybe he did because he just wanted his life to end. Instead, he saw the face of an irritated raven-haired boy. Why was he here? Tweek stepped back and somehow tripped and fell. He stared at the door as the bangs became louder and more frequent.

“Tweek, are you in there?! I know you are, your parents told me!”

He opened his mouth to say something, but not a sound came out. Then he heard keys rustling. Craig must’ve found the spare keys. Tweek quickly stood up and ran upstairs. He slammed his door close and locked it. He heard the door open and Craig calling his name again.

“Tweek, I know you’re here. The coffee machine is turned on and your phone is on the counter.”

Tweek heard someone walking up the stairs. He stared at the door before a loud bang. The door got kicked open. 

* * *

‘Tweek, we need to talk’ Was the message Craig sent Tweek. He waited for him to reply, but Tweek didn’t even view it. Every time Craig tried to call him, it directly took him to the voicemail. Hearing that damn voice every fucking time he tried to call made him mad.

“Hello, it’s Tweek Tweak! I don’t know why you’re calling me, I hope you’re not a murderer or rapist- Oh god! Don’t tell me you have Craig held as a hostage! NGH- Leave a message in-- Beep”

He sighed and put his phone back on the bedside table. He turned around before hearing his phone ring. He hoped it was Tweek. He looked at the screen and saw that Mrs Tweak was calling him. He picked it up.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Craig sweetie! Is Tweek there with you? We tried to call him but he never answered…” Tweek’s mum sounded very worried.

“Oh. I actually didn’t see him these days… Maybe he’s with his friends?”

“Oh? Weird. He told me he was going to spend the anniversary with you so I thought he slept in. Thank you anyways! Bye Craig!”

Then she hung up. He stared at the phone, looking at Tweek’s conversation.

_**tweek:** craig, i’m coming over!_

_**tweek:** craig? hellooo?_

_**tweek:** please answer me, i’m in front of your house_

_**tweek:** tricia opened, are you even at home?_

_**tweek:** i’m coming up to check on you_

Those were the last messages he got from Tweek. He thought that maybe videogames would be a good distraction for the day. He turned the console on and picked up his controller. He clicked on ‘Stardrop Alley’, a game Tweek told him to buy so they could play it together. He still remembered Tweek describing it as ‘calming’ and ‘not like those violent games of yours’. It was just a relaxing farming game.

Craig didn’t realise he spent the whole morning playing the game as his phone rang again. He went to check who it was and read Mrs Tweak again. 

“Hey, Mrs Tweak.”

“Hello, Craig! Could you please go check on Tweek? We, I mean Mr Tweak and I, are leaving for the week and we’re worried about him. Is that fine with you? He said he’s home.”

He was relieved knowing that he was at his house. “Yes, sure. I’m going to be there in a moment.”

“Great! Thank you, Craig, we’re so happy we can always count on a kind, sweet little boy like you!”

She then hung up. What was with her and hanging up so quickly? Craig sighed and went to change his pyjamas. Kind and sweet, pfft. He chuckled at the thought. He lit a cigarette before getting in his car. He started to drive towards Tweek’s house’s direction. He checked his phone and Tweek still didn’t view his message. He turned and parked in the driveway. He walked up to the door and knocked. After not getting a response, Craig started banging the door lightly, hoping that Tweek would hear that. As the door was still not open, he started to shout his name and bang louder. His eyebrows furrowed as none of those things worked. He then remembered Tweek told him they kept spare keys under the pink flower pot. He lifted the pot to find the keys there. Craig unlocked the door and got in, finding an empty house. He looked at the phone on the counter and the pot boiling, the boy was home. 

“Tweek, I know you’re here. The coffee machine is turned on and your phone is on the counter.”

Craig walked up the stairs and looked at the only open door, the bathroom. He looked at the wrinkly shirt, covered in what seemed like blood. His heart ached. He then turned around and went to stand in front of Tweek’s room. He could hear Tweek twitching and having an outburst inside it so he banged the door, demanding for Tweek to open it. But when banging didn’t work, he just kicked the door open. He looked right into Tweek’s bloodshot eyes.

He immediately started covering his face and pulling his hair, yelling at me to stay away. “GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE- GAH! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!” Tweek sobbed loudly. He pulled his shirt even harder as I started to get near him.

“Tweek, calm the fuck down. We just need to-”

“I DON’T WANT TO HEAR IT FROM YOU!” Tweek yanked his hands away as Craig tried to grab his wrists and put them down. He stood up, tears still flowing down his cherry red cheeks. He looked at his left arm, it was all bloody. He gasped in shock as he looked up at Tweek’s face. All Craig could read was that he was mad, very mad, but most of all, heartbroken. He cut, he was heartbroken, and it was his fault. As Craig stood up and tried to grab Tweek’s left arm, the blonde just slapped him across the face, hard. The younger male just left the room and left him alone. He cupped his left cheek, which was still burning. He normally would’ve been pissed off by what just happened, but he wasn’t. He was confused.


	5. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaa- Thanks for waiting for this chapter! I'm kind of in a block, so if there are any suggestions, they'd be very much appreciated! Sorry if I even ask as an author, but I really do need ideas for the next chapters... Well, for now, enjoy!

_-FLASHBACK-_

Craig was standing alone in the corner of the gym as everyone partied and formed little groups of friends. Then he saw his three friends he knew since forever approaching him. Clyde, Token and Jimmy. They were all dressed very formally for the end of the school party, but Craig just decided to ignore the dress codes and wore a simple blue jacket with his classic blue hat over his head. He just nodded as the friends waved at him, well at least Clyde and Token. Then he noticed that there was an extra person with them, the blonde twitchy spaz he got into a fight with years before. They never really talked until the start of the year, with Token deciding that he would be fit to be the fourth member of their gang. It wasn’t to say that Craig disliked Tweek though. His hair was slicked back somehow, maybe after two entire tubes of hair pomade. He was wearing a wrinkled formal dress, with the white shirt inside buttoned-up incorrectly. Tweek immediately hid behind the taller cocoa boy as he made eye contact with Craig for some reason. Craig’s eyes narrowed in confusion as he never saw Tweek like that since the first time he had lunch with them. The three started to chat about video games and other not so interesting stuff, leaving Tweek and Craig silent, frequently glancing at each other. Clyde sprinted towards the tables full of snacks and drinks the moment he saw them while others told him to wait up. After a while of eating crisps and drinking grape sodas, Craig realised that his friends all disappeared except for Tweek, who looked like he was lost and panicking. He walked up to the twitchy boy and put one of his hands on his shoulder.

“Hey, are you okay?” Craig asked Tweek, with a nasal voice he swore he was going to suppress. The blonde jumped as Craig made contact with him and quickly turned around, eyes wide open. His face was flushed for some reason. 

“Craig! A-Ah yes, I needed to speak to- NGH- you!” Tweek said, more nervous than ever. Craig just looked down at him and raised an eyebrow in confusion, though he nodded his head as to let Tweek tell him whatever he wanted to.

“Craig Tucker… ENGH- I-” The boy looked down and pressed marks into his skin with his nails. “Ireallylikeyouwouldyoubemyboyfriend?!” He bit down his bottom lip, making it slightly bleed. He closed his eyes and twitched even more.

Craig’s eyes widened in perplexion as he looked around. The crowd seemed to mind their own business, so Craig returned his look at Tweek. He opened his mouth to say something but it looked like the cat finally got his tongue.

“I-It’s okay if you don’t- GAH! Feel the same way- Oh, Jesus, why did I even tell you that I’m going to be left alone for the rest of my life I’m so miserable I-” Tweek’s words were interrupted by Craig leaning in for a kiss. The blonde’s eyes widened as he gasped, quickly kissing back, even though both of them were amateurs on how to actually kiss. Now the whole crowd had their attention on the two. Tweek noticed that and tried to pull away, but Craig just raised his middle finger at them and continued to kiss him. Three people cheering could be heard, most probably Clyde, Token and Jimmy. That made most of the crowd cheer, but some hateful comments were still left, mostly if not all from Cartman. ‘Oh no, they’re spreading the disease on us, guys!’ or ‘Look at the two faggots right there! They probably get hard by looking at us in the locker rooms.’ were some examples of what Cartman said, but the two were too focused on kissing each other.

After what seemed like hours, they finally pulled back. They just stared at each other as Craig held Tweek up from falling. Tweek started to chuckle as the raven-haired boy joined him.

“Yes, I do, Tweeky.”

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

“Craig!” Tweek held his hand up in front of the camera, blocking its view. He was sat at his keyboard as Craig pointed his camera at him from the bed. Tweek’s cheeks burned red from the shyness.

“C’mon, honey, you’ll do great!” Craig gave his boyfriend a thumbs up, reassuring him everything was going to be okay.

Tweek glanced at his partner one last time before turning around and focusing on the keyboard. He coughed and placed his fingers on top of keys without applying pressure. He then finally started playing the notes to ‘14’, their favourite song. Then Tweek’s soothing yet raspy voice came in.

_“Remember the first time we met?_  
_Our stares lasting hours?_  
_Our bright smiles and big wide grins?_  
_The restless hours we fought to end up here, and now?”_

As the last notes ended, Tweek turned around, with a worried face. He hoped his boyfriend liked it. He grinned widely and quickly jumped onto Craig filming. Then chuckles…

\----

“Open up!” An excited nasal voice spoke from behind the camera. Craig jumped in place and grinned, not caring about his crooked teeth. Tweek was blushing, still not understanding why they had to film the moment. He tore apart the green packaging paper around the box as he went on on the next layer. He opened up the box and gasped, briskly taking out the thermos from the container. His old one got lost the day they went on a school trip to Denver, so Craig thought it’d be nice to give him a new one. Tweek went to hug the cameraman and sat back down, taking the camera with him. Now Craig was the one who had to open up his package. It wasn’t wrapped up in anything since they both knew Tweek’s packaging skills. Instead, it was some sort of box covered by a towel. Craig pulled the towel away and was greeted by a cage with a guinea pig inside. Craig always wanted a guinea pig, but his parents always denied him one because they said he was not going to take care of it and that he was going to lose interest in it after only two days. He put the cage aside and stood up. He walked forwards and outside the camera’s view, then a loud thud.

“Ow, Craig be- Pfft- More careful!” Tweek chuckled as the camera lowered. Craig had his arms wrapped around Tweek’s waist and his head was sinking into the blonde’s stomach.

\----

“Tweek!” Craig shouted, chasing Tweek.

The smaller boy was running with the blue chullo hat over his head, giggling.

\----

“Look at them!” Tweek pointed the camera towards Craig’s teeth. Craig just got braces. The camera was probably way too close to the taller boy’s mouth.

“There’s nothing to see…” Craig closed his mouth and folded his arms. He quickly grabbed the camera and pressed the record button again, stopping the video. 

\----

Craig was on his phone, scrolling through all his social media accounts. He had been like that for hours, maybe even days.

“Craig? NGH- O-Open up!” Tweek was the one filming this time. Craig ignored him as typing sounds could be heard coming from his phone. Tweek’s wide grin quickly faded, still holding the present in front of the taller boy. Craig groaned and looked up at the packaging in front of him. He smiled slightly and grabbed it. He tore the paper open and looked at what Tweek gave him. It was a CD with ‘Our Mixtape #1’ written on it with a permanent marker.

“Thanks.” Craig put the CD aside and turned back to his phone. The boy filming waited for a few moments before asking. “Uh, Craig- NNGH- I was wondering if maybe you- GAH! Had something for me?” The question caught the raven-haired boy’s attention.

“Huh? Oh… I’ll give it to you tomorrow, don’t worry.” The wide grin reappeared, though an insecure fake one. Tweek sighed and ended the recording.

Tweek, in the end, got an old small teddy bear keychain covered in dust.

\----

Tweek was sitting by his desk as he looked straight into the camera, a sad frown on his face. He sighed and looked down, thinking of things to say. His eyes reflected the light from outside.

“This is probably not going to get anywhere, but-” He stopped, breathing sharply. “Craig… Craig Tucker. Maybe by the time you get to see this, we’ve broken up and you’re with some other boy- or girl… Or maybe you’ll never see this, the most probable one, and all of this will just be forgotten and left in some basement of a house that will later be demolished…” The blonde looked back up at the camera. “I just want to thank you for all the things you did for me. You made me feel normal for once, you made me find a reason to continue my life, you made me love someone, you made me feel special. I really hope that by the time you see this, we’re still together. Maybe we’re in front of the fireplace, sitting on our couch, in a cottage we bought after marrying each other. I’ll be blushing red while you smirked at the laptop’s screen. Maybe we’ll still be in college, in an apartment we found for each other, eating popcorn as we randomly found this camera laying around. Or maybe we just went with our own ways and you found the camera as I left it at your house.” He smiled, but he was visibly hurt behind that smile. “I hope that I made you feel good in any way… And thank you.” Tears flowed down Tweek’s face as he covered his mouth and stopped the recording.

The video was recorded the day after their third anniversary, exactly a year ago.

Craig cried as he watched through all those videos he extracted from the camera onto the laptop. ‘I don’t deserve you, Tweek…’ he thought. 

He had searched all day and night for Tweek, but there was not even a clue to figure out where he went. He asked Kenny, but he just refused to answer and even tried to start a fight with him. Butters was clueless and said he didn’t see Tweek in two days. He even went on to ask Stan and Kyle, who told him that Tweek was just out with them in the morning.

Craig sighed and closed the laptop. Tears couldn’t stop coming out of his eyes.

* * *

**Style (Kyle x Stan) ahead, it’s not important for the plot and if you don’t ship it or just don’t want to read it, you can skip! It’s just so they can be together in the next chapters!**

Kyle was just hanging around in Stan’s house. Stan was with Wendy, obviously, and the redhead still wondered why he was invited over if he was just going to spectate the two make out. He sighed and rested his cheeks on his hands as he glared at the couple giggling. Maybe he should’ve just given up already, Stan clearly wasn’t gay anyways, let alone get in a relationship with him. Kyle’s face started to redden because of all the frustration. He stood up and just left without saying anything. As he got down the stairs, he started tearing up. He sniffed and wiped his tears away with his sleeve. He grabbed his jacket and got out, slamming the door behind him. Voices calling him could be heard in the distance as Kyle walked away. As he stared at the ground, he got pulled back by someone. He turned around and Stan was standing there, panting from running in the cold weather.

“Is something wrong? What is happening to you, Kyle?” The taller male asked.

The jew didn’t hold back. “What is wrong? Are you seriously asking me that?! I can’t have a moment to hang out with my best friend without his little girlfriend by his side to make out with! THAT’S THE PROBLEM, STAN!” More tears flowed down his red cheeks. His face frowned.

Stan looked at Kyle with a worried face. He opened his mouth to say something but not a sound came out from it. The redhead waited for his best friend to say something, but as not a single word was said, he turned around and started to storm away. But after a few steps, he was stopped again as Stan pulled his wrist and made him turn around.

“What do you want n-” Kyle was interrupted by Stan leaning in to kiss him. He gasped as he quickly kissed back. He felt the taller boy’s hands wrapping around his waist as he finally got what he craved for all those years. He wrapped his arms around Stan’s neck and continued to kiss him. He felt the other’s tongue wrapping around his, he was shocked that Stan was such a good kisser. He tasted peppermint. They finally pulled back after what seemed like hours, eyes wide as they stared at each other, both blushing.

“I’m an idiot for not realising that sooner.” Stan stared at the ground. “Kyle… I love you, and only you…” He looked up, examining Kyle’s reaction. He was worried that the redhead didn’t feel the same way. He was surprised by Kyle jumping on him, hugging him. He almost fell down as he chuckled, returning the hug.

“I always loved you… I loved you since I could remember…” The jew said, muffled as he sobbed on Stan’s shoulder. 


	6. HIATUS...

Hello everyone!

As you’ve read from the chapter’s title, I will be taking a hiatus from writing fanfictions. I’m just going through mentally and I don’t think I am able to continue writing good quality chapters. This doesn’t mean that the story is discontinued, but that there will not be updates anymore until further notice. I am really sorry to inform everyone of you, and I really hope I can get back to a better place in my head. There is not going to be a specific date for the end of my hiatus, so I can’t really promise anything, but I will return, somehow and whenever.

Thanks to everyone who has been sticking with me and reading this fanfiction, I really hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
